Requests From The Readers!
by ScarlettNinja
Summary: Everybody has that story that they want written, but can't find anywhere! Or CAN find, but it does not play out how they wish. Send in your requests (through reviews), and I'll write you any one-shot you wish! There are a few rules - no M-rated content, no yaoi or anything of the kind, and no really dark stuff. Send in the requests!
1. Hello Readers!

**_(Disclaimer – I do not own Ninjago)_**

**Greetings, fellow fanfiction readers! After browsing through a few different categories on this site, I've come across several stories where the readers are able to send in requests for one-shots that they want. That's really interesting to me (for some obscure reason)… I mean, all fans have that one scene that they want written but CAN'T FIND ANYWHERE. This post is your chance.**

**And, if you SOMEHOW haven't guessed what I'm gonna be doing here: one-shot requests! Send them in! Anything you want! Well, not anything. Obviously it has to be Ninjago, and nothing M-rated, yaoi, or super dark will be accepted. But it doesn't have to be canon, in terms of parings, deaths, and other random stuff I don't care to list. Write a review and I'll write you a story. Please limit your requests to ****_one per review_****!**

**So, because I think it's a rule that you're supposed to publish some sort of fanfiction on each post and not just an author's note, here's the Ninja:**

"Dude, that's the wrong way! Where are you going? No, wait! Don't shoot me! I'M ON YOUR TEAM!" Jay slammed the controller against his forehead while Kai decimated the blue Ninja's remaining health. Again.

"Sorry."

The redhead rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well, if you were sorry, you would've stopped putting bullets into my guy's head."

"OH! YEAH! GET THEM, ZANE!" Cole yelled, he and his teammate spraying lead through Jay's newly-spawned character.

Jay waved his arms wildly, hoping that by some wild twist of fate, Kai would stay alive long enough for his own soldier to be revived. "Just- Run! Not that way, you'll… blow up."

"Oops."

The words 'DEFEATED' pulsed red on the left side, accompanied by an explosion of mass proportions. 'VICTORY' shone blue on Cole's side.

"We have triumphed!" Zane exclaimed happily to his partner.

Cole high-fived the nindroid. "Heck yeah, we did!" He noticed the annoyed and bewildered looks on Jay and Kai's faces respectively. "Sorry," Cole said with a grin.

"No you're not." Jay grumbled.

"Nah, I'm not."

**The following one-shots are those requested by you! **


	2. Jay's Kinda-Rational Fear

**Requested by AwesomeAuthor13**

**Note: I do not own Ninjago.**

The golden light bulb on the trailer's exterior blinked to life, flashing periodically, having seen better days. Slowly the door to the metal home opened, creaking with every inch of progress. A bright blue eye peered around the door. Bit by bit, a head appeared, bearing locks of reddish hair.

_Okay, Jay. You're 12 now. This is dumb. Suck it up, big baby, and get out there!_

Breathing deeply, Jay stepped out from behind the door and stared into the shadows. He gulped.

_They… they can't hurt you. Now come on, step forward. FORWARD. MOVE._

It didn't work; his feet refused to budge no matter how much he berated them. Grunting, Jay forced himself to walk. Step forward. Again. Again. Once more. Keep going. Each of his legs seemed to weigh three tons, but somehow with each stride it became easier to move.

_I can do this,_ Jay told himself. _Just breathe. They're stupid little bugs. I could step on them! It's ridiculous to be scared of them. _

He chuckled softly. His parents had no idea he was out here, of course. What would they do if they found him out here? Probably tuck him back into bed, scold him a bit, tell him a fairytale and give him a sloppy, gross kiss goodnight. And THAT would be awful. He was 12 now! Jay could take care of himself. Besides, it was his dad's fault he was such a scaredy-cat about this. If his father hadn't mentioned the many 'poisonous', creepy, crawling creatures that lived EVERYWHERE in the junkyard, and how Ed had woken up one morning to find one of them (and he had told Jay this one was the size of KANSAS) halfway in his mouth, the redhead wouldn't be like this.

_They're. Just. Bugs.  
_

How long had he walked?

_I guess I was lost in my thoughts._

Jay looked around and noticed he was just where he wanted to be – just in front of the biggest pile of… stuff on the property of Ed and Edna's Scrap and Junk. He scanned the pile of scrap and felt his knees shake a little.

_Oh don't start, wimp. Just get it over with!_

The preteen flicked on his flashlight and moved it slowly across the junk, finally finding what he was looking for. A shudder crept down his spine.

_Just… one… touch…_

With shaking hands, Jay uncurled his clenched fingers and extended them to approach his worst fear: a spider. Closer and closer he inched to the bug; all it did was sit there, which made him even more nervous.

_It's hairy… I've heard it has a TON of eyes! What if it jumps on me?! What if it crawls up my shirt and into my EAR?! _

He mentally slapped himself.

_Get it together, dude. That's not gonna happen. Come on, you've come this far._

Jay closed his eyes and breathed slowly. His pointer finger, still shaking, was a hair's distance from the arachnid. Then it happened. It jumped. And landed on his shirt. And crawled up his neck. Onto his ear.

The screams could be heard in Ninjago City.

**Okay, that was really fun. Jay having a fear of spiders? Hilarious! He's so fun to write about… Not like I'm biased or anything, since he's my favorite Ninja… **

**DeliciouslyDangerous1: You can PM me if you have specific ideas, or I'll just write it if you don't have anything in particular. It's up to you! And I'll make sure he's not 'old'. xD**


	3. Their 'Secret' That Never Was

**Got this one out faster than before! Go me. Yay. Woo hoo. And… I'll shut up now. **

**Requested by DeliciouslyDangerous1 and Astrid16.**

* * *

"If she would just answer her phone," Lloyd grumbled to himself, pressing the brake on his vehicle. He came to a stop at Borg Industries, still muttering.

"She tells me to come pick her up downtown at 5 pm, after shopping all day. When I go to _Martles_ to meet her, she's not there! So I call her. And she doesn't answer. Text her… Guess what? No reply! I end up running all over the mall to try and find her, with still no return call or message." The Golden Ninja slammed the car door shut and stormed into the building. "You can't just expect a guy to run all over the city for you when you're not where you're supposed to be at the time that you specified specifically when you told him to come pick you up later in the day at the place that you said would be-" Stopping his stream of frustration abruptly, Lloyd thought hard for a moment.

"That made no sense."

He looked around. "And… I'm talking to myself. I must be going insane from all those perfumes I was sprayed with while running through the mall. Those sales ladies are ruthless."

* * *

A small gear flew through the air and clanged against the wall. "UGH!" The silver-skinned woman fumbled with a clump of wires, letting out a yell in her frustration. Pixal rarely got upset, but when it came to her complex systems, she was often at a loss. Especially when she had to repair any damaged parts on her own. "That will be the last time I allow Cyrus to test one of his inventions on me," she said to herself. The man had enthusiastically asked Pixal to be the subject in his experiment, which had involved several thousand volts of electricity, an odd looking helmet and a speech of sorts about how he was going to "…unlock the brain's full capacity!" All the machine had done was fry her secondary servo and short out three of the eight wires connecting to her power core. In addition to feeling weak, these circumstances had really pushed Pixal's buttons. She hated when her systems broke down. It made her feel weak, something she was _not_. Cyrus had apologized profusely and offered to repair her, but Pixal had refused politely and stated she would do it herself.

Now she was really regretting that decision. "Ah!" she yelped after receiving a jolt of electricity from the live, exposed ends of a wire. Her chest panel still open, Pixal slid down behind one of the metal cabinets and sighed. What good was she if she couldn't even fix a few small broken gears?

_Humans do have doctors,_ she thought, _but I am no human. I can handle this on my own. _

Pixal knew she was over her head, but refused to admit it. Pride was one of the human-like traits she had acquired since meeting the Ninja, and it had set in strong when it came to her machinery. She just had to do this alone!

A voice echoed from the hallway, "...and another thing, you have to _call_ and say you won't be there, if you're _not _gonna be there!"

Oh no. Someone was coming. Pixal struggled to shut her chest panel but the wires hanging out from it wouldn't let it close. "Come on," she whispered. Ignoring the shock she received by touching the exposed wires, Pixal stuffed them inside the panel and mashed it shut.

_Now my panel latch is likely damaged as well_.

Pixal peeked around the edge of the cabinet and spotted a blond-haired man entering the lab.

"Honestly, Nya, where the heck are you…"

The android stood slowly and smiled slightly at the Golden Ninja.

Lloyd jumped in surprise. "Pixal! I didn't see you!" he exclaimed. "Where were you at when I came in?"

"Simply performing a few repairs." She coughed. "On Mr. Borg's machinery, I mean." Pixal swayed slightly, her damaged system taking its toll.

"Are you alright?" Lloyd asked, concerned.

Pixal quickly straightened. "Yes. Fine. What brings you here?"

He sighed. "I was supposed to pick up Nya from the mall, but she wasn't there! I looked everywhere and still couldn't find her. She didn't answer any of my calls or texts, and still didn't reply even after I left a voicemail! Seriously, why would she tell me to pick her up and then just disappear…" Lloyd's voice faded into the distance while Pixal put her full focus on staying upright. Her vision swirled, tiny error messages popping into her view. The man continued talking, his lips moving, but Pixal heard no sound. Without the wires connecting to her core, Pixal's systems were unable to function.

_System Shut Down Initiated_

The world tipped sideways and Pixal fell to meet the ground. Before she fully collapsed, something caught her fall. What or who it was, she did not know. Darkness closed in before she could figure that out.

_So much for my pride…_

* * *

"Pixal!" Lloyd shouted and leapt forward to catch her. The android landed limply in his arms, cold and lifeless. "No, no, no…" He picked her up and carried her over to one of the many tables in the lab. Laying her down gently, Lloyd placed two fingers against her neck and felt for her pulse. It was faint, but there.

Lloyd racked his brain to try to find a way to help her. He was no doctor! He was no inventor either! What could he do?

_Cyrus!_

Running to the intercom, Lloyd sent a message through the whole building. "Cyrus! This is Lloyd. Come quick to the North Wing lab! It's an emergency!" No reply.

_CAN'T ANYONE ANSWER MY MESSAGES TODAY?! _

"Okay, Lloyd, think…"

_Her panel! _

Lloyd dashed back to Pixal's side and tried to open her panel. It was jammed somehow. After a moment, Lloyd wrenched it open as carefully as he could and examined her wires. The damage inside was extensive. Disconnected wires and sparking wires scared the heck out of the Golden Ninja. He took a deep breath. Lloyd had taken lessons in repairing machines from Nya and Zane, but this was a completely different matter! Pixal was a delicate, complex android, her systems nothing like the bulky mechanisms of a jet engine.

_But I don't have a choice._

Steadying his trembling fingers, Lloyd reached for one of the wires.

About an hour later, the man gently shut Pixal's panel and breathed shakily. He had done his best to repair the damage, connecting and melding wires back to their appropriate location, placing gears in their sections. Lloyd scanned her features but saw no change.

_She's so beautiful…_

He ran a hand gently across her silver cheek and whispered, "Come on, baby…"

* * *

_System Reboot Initiated_

Pixal gasped and sat straight up.

Lloyd jumped back in shock then ran to her side. "Pixal! You're… you're alright!"

"Yes, I am functioning within normal parameters," she stated. "But how have my systems been restored?" Pixal asked, confused.

Lloyd smiled, seeming relieved. "Well… there was no one else around, so I did my best to fix the damage. How did that happen anyway?"

"Mr. Borg wished me to participate in an experiment," she replied.

With a groan, Lloyd stepped closer and said, "Man, that guy's even crazier than Jay when it comes to inventions."

Pixal laughed. "He is indeed very… enthusiastic when his work is involved." She suddenly realized their faces were closer than she had thought. She blushed. "Thank you, Lloyd, for fixing me."

"You don't need to thank me," he said quietly, running his hand across her cheek

She tipped her chin upward while he lowered his face to hers. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Pixal felt the sensation she had come to know as _love_ run through her servos. They remained this way, locked in each other's embrace, for quite some time.

* * *

"Oh dear, I just realized that I forgot to tell Lloyd you were picking me up!" Nya told Zane as they entered the elevator inside Borg Industries.

Zane shrugged with a grin. "His vehicle is outside, so I assume he gave up the search anyway."

They laughed but stopped in shock when the elevator door opened onto the North Wing lab. Inside the lab were Lloyd and Pixal. Kissing.

Clearing his throat, Zane stepped into the room. Immediately, the two broke apart and gasped, seeing their audience. Lloyd turned bright red; Pixal's cheeks were tinted dark grey, her form of blushing. The room was silent for a moment, until an odd noise came from near the elevator door. All three turned to look in the direction of the sound and saw Nya with a hand clamped over her mouth. She noticed they were looking at her and couldn't hold it in any longer. Sliding to the floor, Nya laughed so hard that tears ran from her eyes. Zane joined in, chuckling.

"What?" Lloyd asked in frustration.

Nya tried to speak but couldn't, her words coming out as snorts and guffaws.

"WHAT?!" the Golden Ninja repeated.

Waving at Zane helplessly, Nya signaled that he should explain. The nindroid turned to the embarrassed pair and grinned. "We were wondering when you'd get around to telling us."

Pixal and Lloyd looked at each other, then back at the giggling two. "So, you knew?" Pixal asked.

They both nodded in reply, still laughing.

Lloyd shrugged. "Well, as long as it's out in the open…" He turned Pixal toward him and brought his lips to hers once more.

* * *

**I loved writing that! I'm officially a GreenCircuit shipper...**

**2Embaresed2Login:**

**I'm not sure what you mean by 'sick!Lloyd X sneezekink!reader'. Sorry, I'm not real proficient in fanfiction abbreviations/wording. But I'll be glad to write it as soon as I know what it means! If you could either PM me on your real account (which I won't reveal on the fanfiction if you don't want me to) or write another review that explains what you mean. :D **

**(I totally love how you didn't login. That's so me. xD)**


	4. The Lies of the Blue Ninja

**12 REVIEWS. I might faint. But I'll reply to them first...**

**DeliciouslyDangerous1: **

**Aw, thank you! Yeah, I think I ship GreenCircuit more than Pixane... Hehe. **

**Ninjagirlrocks120:**

**Thanks so much! I don't do many OCs, but I'll do this one for ya! :D**

**Astrid16:**

**You complimenting me?! I may or may not have fangirled like an idiot when I saw your review. But I'll try to keep my love of your stories contained to my reviews of them. Speaking of which, I've got to read your newest chapter of True Grit! And thank you so much for telling me about that mistake. Ugh, I hate it when I leave stuff out. Should be fixed now though. ****I wasn't sure whether Zane and Nya should be a couple or not, so that's up to the reader... xD Zaya? Will do! **

**Tranquil as a Nindroid:**

**Thank you! Oh my goodness, that is a brilliant idea! I love it when the Ninja get pranked... Watch out, Lloyd, they're coming for ya... (Jaya and Zixal teasing? Hehe, oh yeah...) **

**2embaresed2login:**

**And this is the point where I realize I had PMs turned off. Well done, Scarlett. Wow. But sure, I'll write that! Why do I get the feeling it's gonna be really amusing? xD**

* * *

**If anyone's wondering, this occurs in between ****_King of Shadows_**** and ****_Home_****. **

**Requested by a guest.**

* * *

Jay slowly opened the door to his family's trailer and cleared his throat. "Hello?" the Blue Ninja called quietly. Receiving no response, he repeated his question, louder. "Hello?"

_No one's home. Good._

Walking quickly and lightly, Jay slipped through the door and crept into the messy, cramped living area of the metal can. He dropped his heavy duffle bag onto the yellowing tile with a sigh. It sent up a small puff of dust, evidence that it had been quite some time since the trailer had been thoroughly cleaned. Normally, Jay accepted and even welcomed a chaotic environment, but dirt was too much. Where were his parents anyway?

_Oh well, it'll get cleaned up soon enough. Not much worse than your own space on the Bounty, eh, Jay? _

Chuckling, the Ninja took his eyes away from the dusty, stained floor and scanned the rest of the room. Gears were piled on the table, scribbled blueprints lay spread out in the middle of the horrendous pink and brown rug that occupied the room's center, oily footprints stretched from the door to the base of the fridge. The whole environment sent up a sense of nostalgia to the young man. How long had it been since he had set foot here? Months… A year? Jay couldn't seem to remember.

_What was I... Oh yeah. _

Jay suddenly remembered the reason he was being so quiet in the first place and picked up the navy duffle bag once again. His long legs crossed the room in only three strides as he entered the closet he called a 'room' for the first twenty years of his life. Unzipping the bag, Jay removed the items he had come to know and love – a blue gi, steel nunchucks, his journal, and a variety of random gears and wires that had been packed 'in case'. He gently touched the gi, marveling once again that he, Jay the Jokester as everyone called him, was more than a failed inventor. He was a Ninja, a protector of Ninjago.

Pain pulsed from his right arm and made him yelp in surprise. Jay hadn't really listened during Sensei's speech about the dangers of being a Ninja. At the time, he'd been more concerned about his newest prank, which Cole had been the recipient of. Shaving cream between the sheets of a guy's bed doesn't exactly make him a happy camper, as Jay had discovered while he ran for his life, being chased by the enraged Black Ninja. Now, Jay realized he should've listened.

Peeling off his blue T-shirt, the young man examined the bloody bandage encompassing his right bicep. Those skeleton warriors might have been stupid, but they could still swing a blade. A blade that really _hurt_. While fighting those blasted pieces of bone, Jay had been surrounded by five warriors at once. Doing spinjitzu to get rid of three, the Blue Ninja had been left with only two opponents. He quickly disarmed one, but while thinking of a smart comment, the other warrior nicked his arm. Well, sliced, to be more specific. It wasn't too deep a wound…

_But it hurts like the Dickens. _

Of course, he would never admit to his pain, how minimal or strong it might be. Jay, the guy with a smile on his face and a joke before his lips. That's who he was, that's who he always had been, and that's who he always would be. It wasn't a bad lot, being the funny one in the bunch, but it did have its downsides. At least he did keep the mood light even when it seemed hopeless.

_Cole tends to get grumpy anyway. All that extra weight on his face from his eyebrows probably gives him a headache or something. _

A crash resounded from the front door, making Jay jump and struggle to slide his back over his head.

"Whew! Half-price on spur gears! I'm sure Edna won't mind that I got this many, since they were on sale…" Jay knew that voice, it belonged to his father. At least his mom wasn't home yet, or else she'd come and discover his injury and panic.

_Just what I need. My parents to find out my secret._

He stood and opened his room's paper-thin door. "Hey Dad!" Jay called, entering the living area. Ed Walker dropped his pile of gears with a crash and stared at his son.

"Jay! You're home!" The man ran forward and bowled his son over in a bear hug.

"Yeah, I'm home," Jay squeaked, his lungs devoid of any air. When his father finally released him, the Blue Ninja gasped for oxygen and tried to keep his arm as still as he could. "Where's Mom?"

"Oh, she's been out for a few days."

_Which explains the mess._

"There was a ladies convention in Ninjago City, or something of that sort. She talked about visiting you at Mr. Borg's shop, but I guess she never got around to it. Where ya been off to, son?" Ed asked.

Though his father would undoubtedly be more accepting of his new occupation, Jay still thought it best to keep his position under wraps. Especially since he had told his parents that he was going to learn new inventing techniques from a guy named something-Borg. Apparently Borg was gaining fame in the invention community and Jay had heard the guy's name somewhere, so he used that in his excuse for leaving.

Jay gulped. "Uh, oh ya know, just learning some genius tips from, uh, Borg."

_Wow. Well done, dude._

Ed was too ecstatic to notice his son's discomfort. "Well come on, come on! Tell me all about it! What's Borg like?"

"Uh…"

Just then, the door burst open to reveal a woman lugging several huge suitcases. Edna Walker, Jay's mother, was able to get two of the bags through the door, leaving three behind on the tiny porch. She sighed. "Well I never! Look at this mess! How men can live in such conditions is beyond me. Ed! Help me with these suitcases! " Edna stopped her rant when she saw her husband's grin. "What?"

"You blind, Edna?" The man motioned to Jay, who was perched on a wobbling stool.

Her mouth dropped and she immediately dropped the luggage. "JAY!" His mother shouted as she flew across the small room and threw her arms around him. Small sobs came from her throat while she clung to her son. "Oh honey, I missed you so much!"

Tears welled up in Jay's eyes. "I missed you too, Mom." He had forgotten how homesick he was during all the training. Being there again, inside that tiny trailer in the middle of a junkyard, brought back countless memories. His parents might be overbearing at times, but they truly did love him. And he loved them.

Guilt. Guilt took the place of nostalgia. How could he have lied to them when they cared about him so much?

_But I had to. They wouldn't have let me go otherwise! I had no option. _

"You're so big!" Edna exclaimed, running her hands over his arms. "Do you do a lot of heavy lifting with that Mr. Borg?"

He laughed. "Not exactly."

Both his parents chuckled. Edna stopped suddenly with a puzzled look. "Jay? What's this?" She felt a lump beneath the fabric on his left arm.

"NOTHING!" Jay yelled and shied away.

"Jay Walker, what are you hiding from me? Ed, tell him to stop hiding whatever that is from me!"

His father scratched his head. "Eh, do what your mother says, son."

_NO, NO, NO! I almost made it... Now this._

Jay tried to crack a joke. "That's just muscle, Mom! From all my 'heavy lifting'!" She wasn't impressed. With a sigh, Jay pulled his sleeve up to his shoulder, revealing his bandaged arm.

Edna gasped and his father's eyes widened. "W-what happened to you?" his mother stuttered.

_The truth. I can't hide it from them anymore._

"I…" He took a deep breath. "I'm a Ninja, Mom."

"A WHAT?!" both his parents shouted.

"A Ninja! You know, silence, swords, HI-YA!" Jay struck a cheesy warrior-like pose in hope that it would lighten the mood. Didn't work.

Edna moved to touch his arm, but Jay moved away. "How did that happen?" she asked, still shocked.

_Better avoid the whole 'skeleton army' thing for now._

"We got into a bit of a scuffle, nothing big," the Blue Ninja said. His father was silent, which worried him more than his indignant mother.

"We? You mean there's more than one Ninja?" Edna inquired.

"Yeah, there's four of us all together. And I have the element of lightning!"

Ed Walker rubbed his temple. "Element? Lightning? Son, what are you talking about? You… you lied about being taught by Mr. Borg, didn't you?" he asked sadly.

Jay poked at one of the peeling tiles with his foot, too ashamed to look at his parents. "I had to."

"Oh Jay, why?" His mother asked.

A tear slipped down the Ninja's cheek, abashed by what he had done. "Would you have let me go if I had told you?"

"Of course we-" Edna stopped and looked at her husband. They shared a long look and finally turned back to face Jay, both wearing an understanding expression. "You're right, Jay. I don't think I would have," the woman said.

His father put a hand gently on her shoulder. "We're not condoning the fact that you lied to us, but we do understand why you did."

Hope returned to Jay's heart. Perhaps he would not lose his parents' love after all, for that had been his greatest fear in all of this. "So… I can still stay here?"

Laughing, his parents both simultaneously yelled, "Of course!"

The laugh faded from Edna's lips as she realized what her son had said. "Jay, never doubt our love for you! No matter what you say or do, we'll love you more than anything in the world."

Grinning mischievously now, for all this serious jazz was really messing up his flow, Jay asked, "Well, what if I told you I could handle nunchucks like the First Spinjitzu Master?" Whipping them out, he demonstrated and promptly knocked himself in the head. His father smothered a laugh while his mom rushed to his side. "Guess I need some more practice…" Jay mumbled from the floor.

Laughter echoed from the trailer. Finally the family was united, in body and heart. When Jay left a week later to resume his training, he was at peace for the first time in years, knowing there were two people he could always run to.

* * *

**Jay always seemed a little ashamed of his background, because of his mother's overprotectiveness and where he lived, so I thought this would be a good way to kinda smooth out that relationship between parents and son. **

**Yes, I brought Cyrus Borg into this. Would he really have done nothing until the Final Battle and then suddenly became a billionaire inventor? Not likely. Plus this sets up how Jay knew about him and came to be such a fan of Borg's work. **

**Personally, I liked the last two chapters better, but hey, dramatic romance always tends to be better than a mostly one-sided stories. TRAGEDY IS BEST OF ALL. Don't hate. xD**

**About requests: I would prefer to only use characters that are in the actual series, but if you've already requested an OC story, I'll do that first. You can request character deaths, unusual parings (OUTSIDE OF YAOI and etc.), backstory, non-canon events, future lives; heck, basically whatever as long as it fits within my writing rules. **

**Wow, hope I don't sound really strict or anything… **

**Please review! Flames! Golden sparkles! Eh, as long as you use that box down there, I'm happy. xD**


	5. Sneezing is adorable?

**19 reviews. WHAT EVEN.**

**Astrid16:**

**Thank you so much for your compliments! Keeping everyone in character can be difficult and I love it when people take notice of that. **

**Wafflestheninja:**

**If you mean technoshipping as in you want Jay and Zane to be romantically involved, that's against my fanfiction rules (no yaoi type stuff at all). I could do it about them just being friends, but sorry, nothing from that other side.**

**Tranquil As A Nindroid:**

**Yay! Golden sparkles! I'm so glad you enjoyed that reference. Like I said to Astrid above, when people take notice of that sort of stuff, it makes MY day! :D**

**XShinkuKukinX:**

**You don't know how much I appreciate you saying that. :)**

**This will probably be the only one-shot that is written from the reader's perspective. **

**Requested by 2embarrassed2login.**

* * *

As you wandered the Bounty searching for your friend, the ever-elusive Nya, an odd noise came from inside one of the rooms.

_What the heck was that? _you thought, giving up the Samurai search and moving instead towards the faithful refrigerator.

Again you heard it.

_Okay, peanut-butter and bologna sandwich will have to wait. _

Moving silently through the halls, you removed a small dagger from the leather casing at your hip and ready it in case. After all that you'd seen (skeletons, men with four arms and red eyes, talking snakes), keeping a dagger at hand had become old hat.

You arrived at the room where you believe the sound originated and waited.

_There it is again. What the heck is it?_

With a swift kick, you burst through the wooden door and held the blade high.

But there was no skeleton soldier. No stone warrior. No member of the Serpentine. What you saw instead made you choke from hilarity.

Lying half on the bed and half on the floor was the Green Ninja. Lloyd Garmadon, the Ninja destined to defeat Lord Garmadon, was afflicted with something even he couldn't avoid: a cold.

Lloyd sniffed multiple times, attempting to get the string of snot stuck to his left nostril back into his poor nose. Noticing you, he quickly tried to get back in bed and hide his condition, but failed miserably. He lost his balance and crashed onto the wood floor.

You tried to hold it in. "Hi," is all you say. Anything else would have burst the fragile dam holding back a wave of giggles.

"Uhhg, heyyg," Lloyd replied. The clog in his respiratory system made him sound remarkably like a dying cow mixed with Sensei Wu. Trying to inhale more than a fraction of air through his nose, Lloyd sniffed hard once again. Apparently something irritated that already-sensitive nose of his, leading to one of the biggest sneezes in Ninjago's history. The window actually rattled from the sound.

Yep. That's what I heard.

"Rough day?" You asked, still extremely amused and on the verge of uncontrolled laughter.

The Green Ninja rolled his eyes. "Youg could sayyg that."

_Huh. I've got to admit, his voice is hilarious when he's sick. And kinda cute..._

"What arrrg youg lookingg at?" You returned to reality and realized you had been staring at Lloyd.

"Uh, nothing," you say quickly. He sniffs again and shrugs.

"Well, would youg get out? This is embarrassing enough already." He tried to get back onto the bed but was so groggy that he had to hang onto one of the posts in order to stay upright.

You shook your head. "Come on, Mister a-cold-can't-affect-me." Helping him back under the covers, you start to walk out of the room for a bowl of soup.

"Would youg quit it!" Lloyd said in frustration. "I'm fine!"

_Angry and sick. I've got to be insane for thinking this is totally adorable._

You tried not to grin at his nasally voice and sat next to him. Putting a hand on his shoulder, you told him, "Lloyd, even the Green Ninja has to have sick days sometimes..." He felt too warm even through the shirt on his shoulder. You placed your hand on his forehead and let out a gasp of surprise. "Whoa! You're burning up!" Smiling sympathetically, you said, "Sorry, Lloyd, you're not gonna be doing any training for a few days."

"But-"

"No buts! You're in no condition to be up and about. Besides, this will blow over much faster if you rest. So stay. Doctor's orders," you state with a smirk.

"Aw, okay..." he groaned and laid back down. Still sitting on his bed, you felt a strange urge to run your fingers through his hair in a soothing manner.

_It just looks so soft..._

"Hey! You're doing it again!" The Green Ninja's voice brought you back to reality.

"Oh! Sorry. I'll go get you something to drink." You stood quickly and returned to the door. Before you exit, Lloyd gives you a weak smile.

"Thanks," the young man said simply.

You smiled. "Sure, Lloyd." After shutting the door, you started to walk to the kitchen. Then the windows rattled again from a noise similar to that of an angry elephant.

_There he goes again with the sneezing..._

* * *

**Well, that wasn't so bad... But I think I'm gonna stick to third and first person stories. Try to only include the characters from the actual series in your requests too, but I will be writing a one-shot involving an OC (not mine) soon, since the story was requested first. :) Please review and leave a request! **


	6. Chocolate Cake With A Kiss

**It's been 6 days. Don't hate me, please... Here, have a cookie (::). It might make you feel better.**

**So much for updating every two days! But I have excuses, whether they're good or not: Babysitting, birthday parties, and procrastination. So, wasn't able to write much. **

**Tranquil As a Nindroid:**

**Aw, thank you so much! I consider that one of the highest compliments a writer can recieve. :D**

**AwesomeAuthor13:**

**YES! I will so do that.**

**Astrid16:**

**Yay! I was successful!**

**** I was a little concerned about how people would react to a second person view, but it seems it worked out... Thank you all for your support!  
****

**Here's the next chapter! This one is Nycole. And I was really tired of all the rainbow sparkles in my stories so far, which is why this one isn't all happiness, unicorns, and butterflies. **

**Requested by DeliciouslyDangerous1.  
**

* * *

"No, no, no!" Nya yelled while throwing the offending pan over the kitchen's island. A brownish liquid stained the ivory tiles, adding to the myriad of spills in the room. Nya sighed. "Sorry guys," she mumbled "you'll have to find someone else to make Kai a birthday cake." Cooking. Not one of her strong talents. She could kick Nindroid butt with her mech, but bake? Never.

Zane's cooking ability astounded her. How did that Nindroid manage to throw ingredients in a bowl, stir the mixture, place the pan in the oven, and then remove some mouth-watering creation while Nya's dish looked more like…

"Crap!" A dark-haired man darted into the room and slammed the door. Nya stared at him in confusion for a moment, but soon understood when a scream resounded through the house:

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU, COLE!"

Nya smirked. Two words: prank war. "You know, Cole," she started with a chuckle, "this is just gonna come back to haunt you."

"Yeah, I know," the Black Ninja said with a grin, turning to look at her. "But I'll enjoy this moment while it lasts. The thought of Jay suffering from a severe case of itching powder was too good to resist!" His grin morphed into something like amused shock at the state of the kitchen. "Uh, Nya?"

Ignoring his unasked question, Nya tried to move back toward the previous subject. "You put itching powder in his bed?"

Cole cocked an eyebrow at the subject change before smirking again and answering. "Not just his bed… He doesn't know it yet, but his clothes aren't exactly free from contamination."

Nya couldn't help but laugh, imagining how Jay must look. Itching powder caused one to dance about in a fair amount of agony and the effects wouldn't wear off until the afflicted took several trips through the shower, something Jay abhorred.

"So about the elephant in the room..." Cole gestured to the carnage.

With a sigh, Nya ran a hand through her ebony hair. "Well..." This was a delicate subject. Nya had been trying for several months to learn how to cook, but each attempt turned either into mud or a block of concrete.

"Wait, don't tell me," Cole said, approaching a particularly large blob of brown that dripped off the counter. He swept one finger across the goo and touched it to his tongue. A thoughtful look crossed his face before he stated, "Double chocolate, brownie, triple layer cake."

Nya's eyes bugged and her mouth dropped. "How... How did you..."

Cole smirked. "I know my cake."

"But how did you know it would be three layers?!" Nya asked in astonishment.

"Hey, Zane's got the sixth sense, I've got a different sense.."

She grinned. "And what might that be?"

"The Cake Sense."

"Lloyd told you, didn't he?"

"Yep."

Nya laughed, shaking her head at the man's confession. "You're a mess."

Walking forward, Cole smirked and said, "No, that would be you." He licked his finger and rubbed a smudge on her cheek. Suddenly he stopped and looked at her.

"What? What is it?" Nya assumed a spot of chocolate on her chin must be the cause of his distraction and scrubbed it with the palm of her hand.

He remained silent a moment. "Nothing," Cole finally said.

_Why do they always say that?_ Nya wondered.

"Well, maybe you could help me with this cake?" She grinned. "Our cooking skills aren't exactly top shelf, but perhaps combined..."

The Black Ninja laughed. "I'm game if you are."

They toiled for nearly two hours before finally placing an acceptable mixture into the oven.

Nya sighed in exhaustion and rubbed a brown-smeared arm across her sweaty forehead. "Who knew cooking was so strenuous..." she mumbled and Cole chuckled, nodding in agreement.

"I'm leaving this to Zane from now on," Cole declared as he plopped into a chair.

Nya sat down beside him and leaned back. "You said it."

They stayed there in silence for quite some time before Cole turned to Nya with a grin and said, "You've got a smear the size of Ninjago City on your forehead."

"What? When were you going to tell me?" She asked in mock frustration while Cole shrugged with a grin.

"Here," Cole started, "let me." He placed his thumb on her forehead and gently rubbed the sugary batter off her ivory skin.

"Is this going to be a regular thing? You cleaning chocolate off my face?" Nya inquired, amused.

"Possibly," Cole replied without hesitation, a twinkle in his gaze that made her cheeks turn crimson. "There's another spot," Cole said quietly, leaning toward her, "right... here..." His lips touched hers and Nya nearly sprang back in surprise. But she didn't. Why? She wasn't sure. Cole pulled back after a moment, trying to determine whether her uncertainty meant he was too forward, or she was simply surprised. "I'm sorry." Cole backed up. "I didn't mean to... You just... Look so beautiful." Immediately he seemed embarrassed and started to back out of the kitchen.

Nya wanted to run toward him, but didn't. Her mind was nearly exploding with so many confusing thoughts and emotions. Just when she had gained control of herself and was about to approach him, a beeping noise resounded through the kitchen.

"The cake," Nya gestured awkwardly to the oven. "It's done."

Cole nodded quickly. "I'll let you get it... If you want, I can get Zane to help you with the icing."

"No, I can handle it." The informal, friendly atmosphere had turned cold.

Nodding once more, Cole turned and walked from the kitchen, his pain evident.

As soon as the door closed, Nya slammed a hand against the counter. "Stupid! I'm an idiot!" She yanked the oven door open and pulled the cake out, furious with herself.

It took him three years to do that. And now he'll probably never try again.

A tear slipped down Nya's cheek, knowing she had destroyed any hope of a future with Cole.

But maybe she hadn't. Maybe she could tell him. Tell him how she felt. Yes. She had to, or she really would hate herself forever.

_I'll tell him. Tonight, I'll tell him._

* * *

**Ta-da! And the short chapter ends because I have to leave RIGHT NOW. xD  
**

**Please review! I'll get the next one out this weekend. And it will be longer. Maybe. Possible. Or not.  
**


End file.
